


Burning Ice

by Aramirandme81



Series: Fire And Ice [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Steve and Tony, and Captain America and Iron Man is that they are Just as much opposites as they are alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/gifts).



The thing about Steve and Tony, and Captain America and Iron Man is that they are Just as much opposites as they are alike.

*** 

Steve is out of his own time, everything he knows is outdated, obsolete and not even the few people still alive that lived even a fraction of what he did can understand him… they have moved on, lived, left him behind. A victim of a body fit for an immortal and a mind not made for this technical world. Steve’s body is in the lead now. It lets him be Captain America: National Icon, Champion of all that is right (except when it’s not) and all around good guy. Steve’s body smiles at the cameras that worship it, his mind is crying in the cold and longing for someone to notice it exists beyond battle plans and WWII anecdotes. 

Captain America, the body, could properly save the world from a lot more than it already did, if ‘the good captain’ where prepared to sacrifice ‘Steven Rogers’ in the name of the planet. But ‘Steven Rogers is really the only thing that Captain America has left of his old life, so he holds on whit all his Super Soldier Strength and prays that no one discovers just how selfish he really is. 

 

Tony is out of his time. Everything he knows is years and years beyond the rest of the world. The few, very few, people that can keep up whit or surpass him on any kind of intellectual level, are still light-years behind when it comes to his engineering… he’s moved on, mind flown ahead into a sci-fi like future, body left behind to be blamed for it’s lacking social graces, a sacrifice, a pound of flesh for the vultures /gold diggers/government agents and general public to gnaw on as he’s is left with just his raw, oh so fragile, feelings…Entirely to breakable for Tony to ever be comfortable with. 

When Tony is captured it’s ‘the brain’ (not mind, because Tony knows his mind is screwed up beyond any repair or upgrade) and Yinsen’s probing, that provides Tony with a chance to live… It get’s him out of the cave, it gives him Iron Man as a way of making his body as strong as his brain has always been. 

The side effect this has on Tony is that it shows him just how much he really ‘feels’ and how much he want to be a better person. But he is caught up in a spiral of public image, SI-shareholders, years of a hundred kinds of self indulges/abuse that he can’t break from… but fuck them, it’s not like ‘he’ really matters anyway, only his Brain and what he can do with it matters (It’s disturbing to find out hat he has so many personality and psychological problems, but can’t find the courage to ask for help). That he needs to, not just give the world all that he can give it, but to make sure that he gives it the right tings at the right times so no one else dies because of him. The Brain can do that without being Iron Man, could properly, no definitively, do it much more efficiently without part of his capacity being directed towards saving the world with heroics instead of with earth- improving inventions. But Tony needs Iron Man, because it reminds him of WHY the world should be saved... why HE should be saved. It’s illogical that he should need that, it’s selfish… but everyone knows that Tony Stark is an illogical selfish bastard… Especially Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it. I've never done any work in these fandoms before so I hope I did ok.  
> Please be kind and point out my mistakes as English is NOT my first language, and I'm a grammar spass even in y own language.
> 
> I'm thinking about expanding on it but I just don't know.. what do you guys/girls think?


End file.
